


Wet Shirt

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, blowjob, locker room shower fun, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Liam and Theo have some fun in the locker room's shower.





	Wet Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of [this gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/351fa02bce924ead060698e04f6a62b1/tumblr_ov3lgqCO4B1rixtjlo1_500.gif) (from [this post](https://steveharrigntons.tumblr.com/post/164489980023/you-cant-tame-cant-tame-me) ) and Cody apparently thinking that being tortured looks like getting a blowjob? Blame him. And the people who bullied me into this.  
> This is unedited so if you spot any mistake please feel free to point them out.

After practice Liam always had to stay behind to make sure everything was put back in its place and nothing was broken. That is a captain’s curse. Usually though he does it with Nolan and the advantage is you get the shower all to yourself as the rest of the team are already done cleaning themselves up by the time they get back to the locker room.

Today however Nolan bolted as Brett had something “important” to show him which let’s be honest was probably code for his dick and whatever they were going to get up to. The beta was left all alone to make sure everything was in order which was really annoying as it took him twice the time it usually does. By the time he was finally done and entered the locker room it was completely empty and silent.

Liam stripped down of his training clothes, grabbed his towel and soap and headed toward the shower. He turned on the water with a sighed letting the warm spray wash over him.

Suddenly the sound of a heartbeat approaching could be heard. Who could possibly be at the school at this hour? Maybe one of his teammate forgot something. Liam couldn’t smell who it was as the scent of his soap was overpowering anything else. Considering he was in a boy locker room and a werewolf with enhance senses that probably was a very good thing.

The door opened and the sound of someone removing their shoes could be heard. That was weird. What if someone was coming to kill him in the shower? Will he die like the lady in that old movie? Screaming and naked? He lets the shower run and poke his head around trying to see who is here when he is suddenly met with the most beautiful (and reassuring) sight. Theo. In tight black skinny jeans and white shirt.

“Theo? What are you doing here?” He exhaled happy that he wasn’t going to be murdered after all, well probably.

“Real question is why is your heart racing and you sounds like me being here is orgasm worthy?”

Liam looked embarrassed and fix his gaze on the floor.

“You watched psycho again last night didn’t you”

“Maybe...”

Theo looked at Liam slightly smirking and shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics.

“What about we give you good memories in the shower again? I could swear you watch this movie just to have an excuse to have shower sex. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Because you being there after our conversation from the other day, with the lockers suspiciously empty isn’t on purpose at all maybe? What did you say to Nolan?”

“Nothing, Brett however…” Theo grinned innocently.

Liam’s answer to that was to come closer to his boyfriend and capture his lips in a soft kiss that quickly deepened and became way inappropriate for the place they were in, both moaning into it, hand groping and roaming over the other’s body. Liam gripped his boyfriend waisted, pulling him closer while maneuvering them under the shower and flipping them around so he could push Theo against the wall, the shower still running making sure that Theo’s clothes were sticking to his body, his white shirt leaving nothing to the imagination as it turned translucent. They were alone, and no one was going to stop them to take advantage of that.

“Wanna have that locker shower fantasy of yours” Liam asked huskily pining Theo against the wet tiles.

Theo’s answer was to grab his boyfriend’s neck to pull him in a filthy kiss letting his other hand wander on Liam’s back grabbing at anything it could. They both moaned in the kiss when Theo suddenly broke it to guide Liam down who immediately got the hint and drop to his knees.

“I’ll take that as a yes” he chuckled.

Liam struggled to open Theo’s jeans, it probably would have been smarter to take them off before pushing him under the water but hey at least he didn’t have shoes and socks on anymore!

Which was a blessing really because wet socks are the worst! It’s all spongy and squishy in a disgusting way. It’s the touching wet food of the feet.

“Liam” Theo whined. Oh right, he was currently trying to open his boyfriend’s wet jeans. He could feel Theo’s hard cock underneath his fingers now if he could just figure out how to make the fabric move to free it so he would finally be able to wrap his mouth around it, that would be perfect thank you very much.

He can’t rip Theo’s pants off, the chimera would eviscerate him because they’re expensive and his favorites and whatever though they did make him have nice ass. Not that he didn’t have a nice ass anyway, Theo’s ass was spectacular he could stare at it for days! Though those jeans made him seem even nicer, which considering the original was saying something. But they were currently in the way and that won’t do.

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking”

“Less thinking more sucking”

“Well sucking isn’t happening anytime soon with your jeans in the way!”

Theo sighed and pushed Liam back slightly be able to move freely and took the matter in his own hand. He somehow managed to get his jeans down to his thighs.

“Here! Problem solved!”

Theo grabbed the back of Liam’s head once more to pull it against his dick.

Liam’s eyes widened at being met with his boyfriend’s beautiful hard and red member up close so suddenly. God he suddenly couldn’t wait to have it down his throat the sight alone making his mouth water with lust. Theo must have clearly been thinking about this scenario for a while now given how hard he was and the fact that just Liam breathing on his tips combined with the force of the water dripping down was making him leak precum. He had been expecting at least boxer! 

“Fuuuuuuck you came here with a purpose!”

“I haven’t come yet and that’s a problem” Theo growled.

Liam snorted at that.

“Well what could I possibly do about that?”

Whenever Liam opened his mouth it blew air on Theo’s dick making it twitch

“Liam I swear to god if you don’t ohhhh fuuuuck” Liam effectively shut Theo somewhat up well at least stopped him from complaining by engulfing him in his mouth and bobbing his head.

There was never really a shutting Theo up option. That boy was very vocal. Which was for the best because his voice alone was so sinful it could make you do anything. There was that one time where the chimera did made Liam cum by only using his filthy words and deep bedroom tone, god such a good memory. The beta could listen to Theo’s voice forever, especially when he was making such pretty sounds.

Liam gripped Theo’s thighs for better balanced the best he could as they were very slippery from the water running down over them. The movement causing the chimera threw his head back in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut and mouth open, hitting the tiles with a loud smack covering his moans.

The beta took this as a sign of encouragement and relaxed his throat to take his boyfriend even deeper and moaning around him, the action sending vibration through Theo’s member making him grip Liam’s head, despite his hands slipping through the water and soaked hair, in an attempt to pull himself deeper wondering how far he could go before Liam’s eyes got watery.

Turns out the answer was a lot. He shouldn’t be surprised by that anymore after all the times it happened, but it never failed to amaze him

“Fuck Liam you take me so deep”

Those words motivated Liam to bob his head faster moaning around Theo’s shaft. The chimera started to trust into his boyfriend hot wet mouth in response.

One particularly violent trust had the beta spluttering and choking making him abandon Theo’s red hard dick despite not wanting to. The string of spit and precum still linking the two together got washed away by the water spraying over them.

“you okay?” Theo managed to ask despite his lust filled brain not being able to focus on anything else than the lust and pleasure coursing through him. His hand softly stroking Liam’s cheek before letting go.

Liam’s response was to kiss the still somewhat clothed boy cock’s tip before licking a strip from the slit to the top of his length. He captured one ball in his mouth, sucked on it softly before releasing it and looking up to Theo’s eyes trying to catch his attention.

“This isn’t going to be over in two minutes, I’m going to take mine time and wreck you.”

Theo gulped in anticipation breathlessly whispering his boyfriend name, voice full with desire.

Liam released one of his hand to grip Theo’s cock giving it a few strokes the water providing lube making his hand go down smoothly. Kissing down the shaft until he reached the head, giving it an experimental lick before putting it in his mouth once more. One thing about shower blowjob: so much cum goes to waste, washed away by the spray of water before Liam could taste it. What a shame.

Liam hollowed his cheeks around the dick currently sitting in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down once more resulting in Theo moaning louder again, resting his head against the tiles eyes closed and face relaxed clearly enjoy the bliss that was having Liam on his knees for him.

He kept sucking slowly drawing every movement of his head as much as possible. Liam used his free hand to massage the chimera’s balls, making him whine. Theo needed more, more friction, more speed, more Liam. This was too slow and torturous, the suction barely enough anymore. He tried to buck his hips again to urge the beta to go faster but this only resulted in Liam pulling off completely.

“I said this was going to be slow. Just let me take care of you and be patient.”

Theo whined again, louder this time. “Liam please. I need more.”

“More like this?” The betta said, a smirk dancing on his lips before sucking harshly on the head of Theo’s dick. Precum filled the beta’s mouth making him moan at the taste.

“Fuuuuuuck yes Liam more like this”

Liam stopped sucking immediately, opting instead to place open mouthed kisses all around on the member standing in front of him, making his way up to the base.

He then took one ball in his mouth, sucking harshly on it while letting his finger dance on the hard length causing the chimera to keen and letting obscenities come out of his mouth, praising Liam for making him feel so good and urging him to continue, to never stop. He repeated his treatment to the second ball, enjoying thoroughly the effect he was having on the older boy.

He then let his mouth move away toward the barely exposed thigh, sucking on it desperately, trying to leave a mark on here that would last more than a few seconds while his hand busied herself with pumping his boyfriend’s cock slowly, his fist opened loosely. Each stroke so torturously slows it was driving the chimera insane, making his brain fill up with needs that couldn’t be achieved. Every time Liam moved his hand cause Theo to whine and beg for more. The beta rewarded him by tightening his grip on the length he was pumping. By this point the only sounds coming out of his lips where a string of “Please Liam please” only interrupted by whines.

When Theo couldn’t take anymore of the pace Liam was imposing, he jerked his hips forward with for only purpose to increase the speed of the delicious strokes around his dick. The movement cause Liam to slacken his fist and bit harshly in the thigh he was leaving hickeys on. The teeth sinking into his skin cause the chimera the moaned loudly, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling that brought him that much closer to the edge. He gripped Liam’s head as best he could under the water, pulling him closer than he already was, urging him to bite harder, deeper with the movement.

Liam pushed back, not willing to be manhandled just quite yet. But he was starting to grow quite impatient himself, after all this whole ordeal left him too with a massive hard on and nothing to relieve the tension one bit. Theo’s reaction to his ministrations alone was enough to bring him so close to the edge. He knew that when the time came he wouldn’t need much to cum. He figured he had tortured Theo enough and finally once more took him in his mouth, fully intending on making him come this time.

The beta relaxed his throat, letting his boyfriend’s impressive erection slide down his throat once more. This time though he wouldn’t allow Theo to impose a pace, at least not just yet. He used both of his hands to grip the other boy’s hips, pinning him to the wall and preventing him from moving. He then proceeded to fuck his throat on the thick member, feeling it slide every time so deliciously around the walls of his throat, the feeling overwhelming him. He thinks he might be able to come from just that. With every movement of his head he could feel and smell Theo getting closer. When he finally decided the chimera was close enough he pulled off on last time, letting his hands drop to his side and opened his mouth.

“You can go as hard as you want now.”

Theo immediately caught on what the beta was implying. He wasted no time burying himself back in the warmth that was Liam’s mouth and started to rock his hips faster and faster, each thrust making him slide deeper inside. Theo kept going, his orgasms approaching closer and closer like a train wreck. He knew he was so close, just one more push and he would be gone. Liam provided him with that extra push the next time his dick was deep in his throat when the beta moaned around the member. Theo came undone in that moment, his mind only filled with pleasure. His grip on Liam slackened, allowing the other boy to pull off while he came, causing him to spurt hot white cum all over Liam’s face, face torn in pleasure against the tiles and eyes wide open. When he came back to his sense after such an intense orgasm, Theo pouted at seeing the white drops immediately being washed away by the warm water pouring down on them.

“What? That didn’t live up to your expectation?”

“Oh yes it did it even exceeded them, it’s just you looked so pretty with my cum all over your face I’m heartbroken that it’s gone”

Liam moaned at the words coming out of Theo’s mouth. “Well I guess then you’ll have to paint my face all over again when we get home” he said while smirked at the chimera looking up in his eyes instead of starting at his gorgeous dick.

“Fuck Liam you can’t just say stuff like that and expect me to not get hard again”

“Who said I didn’t?” Liam was grinning widely like a cat that just ate the cream. Theo pulled him up and crashed their mouth together tongue and teeth clashing.

When they finally had to come up for air and let go of each other mouth’s it was only to allow Theo to start spewing beautiful dirty words with that gorgeous mouth of his.

“God look at you so hard and leaking and ready to explode already when you haven’t even touch yourself yet.” Theo said while admiring the beauty that was his boyfriend in such a state making Liam whine.

“We should do something about it. How do you want to get off?” The chimera asked a predatory grin forming on his lips, getting Liam off was one of his favorite thing to do but first he need to have him backed against the wall.

Liam was too lost trying to decide which of Theo’s body part would have the chance of making him cum to realize he was being pinned against the wall until a pair of warm lips attacked his making him moan and allowing Theo to slip his tongue inside the beta’s mouth and kissing the brain out of him.

Yes Theo’s tongue will do perfectly. Liam broke to kiss to finally be able to state what he wanted.

“I want your tongue buried deep inside me.”

“You think you can come just from that?” This question was clearly meant to be a challenge but to Liam it wasn’t one at all.

“At this point if I don’t come the moment your tongue gets in me it will be a miracle.”

“Fuck Liam you’re really intending to make me hard again aren’t you. Now turn around and we will see if you’re still able to talk in a minute. “

The beta did as he was asked and arched his back, presenting his perfectly round ass to his boyfriend who immediately grabbed it and started to massage it the water making his finger slip on the skin while sinking on his knees, his face now at the perfect height for what was to come.

“God you ass Sunshine, it’s a work of art! So pretty and round it makes me want to eat it!”

Liam moaned again at the words coming out of the chimera’s mouth. Especially that one word that never failed to make him that much harder in those situations. It’s a shame he wouldn’t be able to hear it when Theo’s tongue will finally be slipping inside his hole.

Liam was so close already it was ridiculous what just a few words and Theo’s voice could do to him. His cock was achingly hard and leaking a constant flow of precum, the hot water sadly washing it all away.

He needed his boyfriend now even if he seemed more than happy to tease Liam and make him work for it. He has to realize how desperate he was right? Liam pushed his ass back into Theo’s awaiting face in hope of finally making him move. This only resulted in Theo biting harshly on Liam’s asscheek.

“So impatient! Don’t tell me you’re that close already? Oh Liam are you going to come again from my voice alone or are you going to make it until I’m inside you? We both know how much you love it when my tongue moves against your tight walls and makes you see stars.”

“Theo please I can’t I need you please just do something I’m begging you.” Tears of desperation and frustration we’re starting to form in the beta’s blue eyes. All he could feel was the stink of the bite and Theo’s hot breathe hovering above his awaiting hole.

“Fine but only because you beg so nicely.”

Suddenly the wetness of the water wasn’t the only one he could feel. Theo’s hands were spreading his cheeks apart for better access and his tongue was finally on him. He could feel it swiping around his hole. Licking and poking.

If he was being honest he could have let go and cum right there. But he was determined to make it at least until the chimera’s tongue was fully settled inside him, buried as deep as it could.

Luckily Theo seemed to have had enough toying with Liam’s sanity as he immediately started to suck on the beta’s hole causing him to moan harder than he had so far and push his ass back into Theo’s mouth.

The chimera took pity of the wreck that was his boyfriend and finally allowed his tongue to play around the rim before finally pushing in.

“Fuck oh fuck Theo I’m... this feels so good I’m so close please please please I need more.”

The chimera started to move his tongue in slow and deliberate movement, stroking Liam’s inner walls and causing him to mewl in pleasure. It wouldn’t be long now, Liam was almost at the tipping point, his orgasms approaching. He could feel the familiar tingles inside of him.

Theo picked up the pace starting to fuck relentlessly into his boyfriend’s ass with his tongue pushing it as far as he could and that was the beta’s undoing. He could feel his thighs trembling and the white hot pleasure of his orgasms taking over his body as he moaned Theo’s name cum spurting out of his dicks and cover the shower wall.

Liam could feel himself wavered and realized he didn’t know how he was still standing up as his legs didn’t seem to be able to hold up the rest of his body right now. Until he realized theo’s tongue was no longer buried in his ass but licking at his neck while strong arms where wrapped around him, holding him up, preventing him from collapsing.

“You okay there, Sunshine?”

“Mmmh Give me a minute.”

“Look the water washed your cum away too, how heartbreaking but I guess at least we don’t have to clean up after ourselves?”

“Yeah... we should definitely get out of here I don’t know how the water hasn’t turned cold yet. Got dry clothes in my locker.” Liam mumbled, his brains clearly still fogged up by the aftermath of the intense orgasms he just had.

Both boys stumbled out of the shower towards the benches. Liam grabbed his towel and was trying to dry himself as quick as possible before handing it to Theo who was dripping water so much it was creating puddles on the floor. Giving up on his jeans for now he sat down and worked on his shirt. Once he somehow managed to pull the wet skin clinging fabric of his back he wronged it trying to get as much water out as possible. Liam was looking at him with hungry eyes before climbing on his lap.

“You in a wet white shirt is too hot but holy shit removing it is even better”

Liam captured Theo’s lips with his own while his hands busied themselves by gripping the older boy’s back and shoulder. The chimera grabbed Liam and pulled him closer deepening the kiss both moaning into it. Theo pulled the beta down on his laps while simultaneously grinding into his ass hands firmly gripping the squishy butt cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened violently reveling the coach looking at them with bored eyes.

“DUNBAR! I don’t even wanna know both of you just out!” That made them tear away from each other groaning in annoyance. “Should we just ignore him?”

Liam rested his forehead on Theo’s naked torso. “Nah we should get home, the bed is more comfortable anyway. “  

He reluctantly detached himself from his boyfriend’s laps momentarily forgetting he was the only thing shielding the coach from seeing Theo’s beautiful naked dick. His reaction was immediate, eyes bulging and mouth dropping in chock. Who could blame him the chimera had a really pretty cock. He covered his eyes quickly. “Jesus Dunbar I don’t ever wanna see that again. “ He left muttering under his breath about horny teenagers and how they were going to be the death of him.

“Well... that happened”

“Let’s just get home Sunshine, as soon as I’ve managed to get out of those jeans...”

Liam wasted no time putting his clothes on, suddenly very eager to get out of the school to continue where they left off.

After much effort and some help from his boyfriend Theo eventually managed to free himself from his jeans, dried himself the best he could with Liam’s wet towel and put on the dry clothes the beta was handing him. They finally left the locker room and headed back home.

 

* * *

 

Next practice the coach had an awkward speech prohibiting sex in the locker room because if he had to catch one of them one more time he will have to claws his own eyes out making Liam wonder if him and Theo were the only one who got caught. One look around and by the red on Nolan’s face and the even more innocent than usual look on Corey’s gave him his answer. Next time they’ll just have to be more careful then.


End file.
